


Noble's Story

by Mirica199



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirica199/pseuds/Mirica199
Summary: Noble, a young, timid Galarian Farfetch'd, ends up in a situation that wrecks his life forever. Frightened and alone, he ends up wandering across the forest, where he meets a deal that he can't refuse...
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy imagine me doing something in AO3  
> yea I'm sorry if I've been inactive here, no motivation plus school is a bad combo  
> but I have an original story here so  
> I actually have two original stories in my mind, this one and another one starring another of my OC's  
> yea this is also about the roleplay game I play in so  
> let's see how this goes

The rays of the sun broke through the trees as it began to rise to a new day. Multiple Pokemon were awakening, all ready to start the day. Some went off to find food, others just relaxed in the comfort of their home. It was all peaceful, not too much conflict, just everyone getting ready to have a good day.

A small, brown egg was nestled among the leaves of the forest. It shook occasionally, a sign it wouldn't be long before it would hatch. And sure enough, a crack soon appeared on the egg. The crack got bigger and bigger, until there was a broken line along the top of the egg. And a small eye peered out of the crack.

It was so bright...why was it so bright? After being confined in this egg for what seemed like forever he didn't think it'd be so bright outside! He whimpered, and sunk back into the comforting darkness. Is this what the world was like? Big, bright and potentially scary? He gazed back up at the bright crack...and he squeaked upon seeing the crack suddenly turning white.

He squeaked and tried to hide himself in the egg, but he was blocked by the walls of the egg. He gazed up, frightened and unaware of what was about to happen. And then suddenly the walls of the egg split and fell down, the cold air hitting his feathers for the first time. He let out another panicked squeak as he ruffled his feathers, and then he gazed up at the two Pokemon above him. Two white, feathery Pokemon carrying things he couldn't make out.

One of the Pokemon looked at the other one. "He's beautiful."

"He is. He'll make a fine warrior someday, I can feel it."

What did they mean? What did those words mean? He didn't really know, and at the moment he didn't want to know! He gazed up at the two, eyes wide with fear.

"He looks a bit cowardly."

"Don't say that!"

"I mean, it's true. Look at him! He's practically terrified!" He was right. He was terrified. The brown ball of fuzz and feathers was terrified because he was just brought into this new, unfamiliar world after staying so long in the darkness and calmness of his egg.

"He couldn't even come out of his egg! You had to break the egg for him!"

"I was only trying to help!"

"He could've done it himself! If he never stops shaking like that he'll never become a warrior of ours!"

A small whimper escaped from him as he watched the two argue. How could it have been so quiet but suddenly get so loud? The two turned to look at him, before looking back at each other.

"Even if he is cowardly he's still our son. I love him so much." She approached him and sat down beside him, and gave him a warm smile. He looked up at her, eyes still wide with panic, but he felt strangely calm? She placed one of her wings around him, and the sudden comforting sense it had in it made him feel much more calm and relaxed. He let out a content squeak.

She then looked at the other Pokemon. "What do we call him?"

"He needs a brave name. Something he'll grow into when he quits being cowardly."

"Alright. Then...how about Noble?"

"...that sounds fine enough. A name he'll absolutely grow into."

She looked down and gave him a warm smile. "It's perfect..."

He looked up at her, a look of confusion on his face now. Noble? Was that his name? Was that what he was going to be known as now?

...he felt like he could enjoy this life. He trilled, allowing himself to relax, safe within his mother's wing.


	2. Disasters and Deals

A couple of years passed since Noble hatched. He was still pretty much the same meek Pokemon he was back when he first hatched. He and his parents lived in a forest where Pokemon trained to get strong. The strongest of them all were considered true warriors. True warriors that could protect the forest with their lives.

Being the Galarian form of Farfetch'd, one would expect Noble to not be as timid as he is. One day he'd grow up and become a strong, reliable Pokemon willing to take on the biggest dangers to save those he loves. But he didn't. He was shy, meek and didn't like too much conflict. And even though he had his leek weapon he still didn't feel brave. While everyone was doing their own thing he was just sitting on his own, watching everyone, too shy to do anything.

His parents always tell him that they love him, and he loves them back as well. But most of the time he's on his own, not doing much and just watching everyone else play. His parents, obviously, got worried. Surely one day he'd break out of his cowardice and become a strong Pokemon like his name?

But he never did. Was there anything that could be done for him? Was there anything that could happen that could shake him forever?

...as if he wasn't shaken enough from being a coward all the time.

It was a dark, cloudy night. The clouds rolled over the moon, bathing the surroundings in darkness. Most Pokemon were asleep, bodies almost invisible in the shadows. Noble was among the sleeping Pokemon, and he hardly made any noise as the gentle breeze flew through the forest.

Suddenly, a noise. Noble's eyes blinked open, startled awake. It sounded like some twig snapping? Twigs snap in the forest all the time. It wasn't a new sound. Noble let his eyes close as he tried to drift off to sleep again, but then there was another noise that jolted him awake. And then there was a sudden shout from someone, and from what Noble could tell, absolute chaos erupted.

Quickly the forest became a mess of Pokemon screaming, some running, some staying to fight. What was going on?! Everyone seemed to be running away. But from what? Noble watched the fleeing Pokemon with shock, before a shout rose up from behind him. He turned around and gasped, two tall figures standing in front of him.

Were they humans? Like what his parents told him about? People who go around capturing Pokemon to use for their own deeds? He had always hated the idea of being caught by humans, how did they even find this forest? He squeaked as he got his weapon ready, but the humans didn't seem fazed.

Instead, they got two...capsule like things out. Were these what they captured the Pokemon with? Noble's eyes widened with fear as he stepped back. Was he going to get caught? He desperately looked behind him, trying to see if there was someone behind him that could help. But no one was there. He looked back at the two humans, their eyes menacing.

They were just about to throw the Poke Ball's when two white blurs appeared.

"Mother?! Father?!"

"Noble!"

And they threw the two Poke Ball's, hitting them right on.

"No!"

Noble watched in horror as the ball's shook once, then twice, then three times, before snapping shut. The humans picked up the two ball's, smiling to themselves, while Noble watched on in sheer terror. The humans then turned to look right at him, and their wicked gazes looked down at his horrified gaze.

Grabbing his leek weapon, Noble found it within him to run away. Run away from the scene, run away from the forest, run away from where his parents used to be. He didn't stop running until he found himself breaking out of the forest, where he skidded to a halt and stopped.

His breathing was heavy, and his body was trembling. He thought back to the humans, their wicked gazes, his parents flinging themselves in front of him, them getting sucked into the Poke Ball's, the ball's snapping shut...Noble let the scene replay in his mind over and over again, as his body shook in fear.

And then, only then, did the first drops of rain began to fall. And Noble flung his head back and let out a mournful wail.

The rain sliced through the air, hitting the ground and forming small puddles. He hardly cared about the puddles, he just walked onward, tall, towering trees growing all around him. The darkness of night made it difficult to see, and every now and then, Noble found himself tripping. Grief clouded his mind as he continued to walk.

He was never going to see his parents again. He didn't know how long he was walking for. That one thought was all that he could think. The fact that he would never get to see his parents again...he whimpered softly as he continued to walk, his brown feathers getting stained with the rain. Every now and then he shivered, but it didn't feel the same. Nothing would ever be the same.

All he wanted was a happy life. But with him being the cowardly Farfetch'd he is and now this...would he ever get another chance at happiness? Would he ever live life normally again? He knew he wouldn't. He knew without his parents nothing would ever be like it once was. He'd never get to live in comfort with them again.

It was cold and wet and all he wanted was to go home. But he knew he couldn't return home. Not when this had happened. Not when there's the possibility that the humans could still be in the forest, waiting for him or other Pokemon to catch. He let out another whimper as he continued his long walk.

He wasn't sure how long he was walking before it felt like he was being watched. Freezing, he turned around, but he couldn't see anything behind him. "Hello...?" His voice was small and quiet, but the echo was there. There was no response. Shivering, Noble continued to walk, but the piercing feeling of glowing eyes hung above him, making the stress he felt even worse. "Is...is anyone there...?" His voice was still quiet. There was still not a response.

He was just about to continue walking when a low growl was heard. Noble froze once again, turning around to where the sound was coming from. Fear took over his body, and he could feel his blood getting cold. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Someone was there. Someone with potential to grab him and end him on the spot. And when that old voice came around, Noble could feel his fear intensify.

"Well, well, well...a lonely--"

Noble screamed and stepped back. "Get away from me!" He grabbed his weapon and held it, in case the voice decided to attack.

"No, no..." The voice sounded old and strained, and he could hear a bit of difficulty talking in it. "I...I won't hurt you."

"H...how do I know? How do I know you won't hurt me?!" Noble's voice grew more and more panicked.

"It's fine..." Two glowing eyes in the darkness. "I will not hurt you. You can trust me." And then, out of the bushes, a Raticate slid out. Judging by his matted fur which was going grey at the ends, it looked like an old Raticate. His eyes looked tired, but had a bit of a crazed look in it. The mere sight of him was enough to make Noble shiver. "Child, why are you out so late at night? It's raining..."

"I..." Noble looked down. "I had to leave."

"You didn't."

"I had to!" He shouted without warning. "I had to leave to keep myself safe!"

"Child, be calm. What happened?"

Noble shut his eyes, pained by the memories that came back. "I...we got attacked by humans. My parents got captured." It hurt to admit that.

"Oh...I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine." It didn't feel fine at all. He gazed ahead at the old Raticate, who blinked slowly and approached him. Noble took a few cautious steps back, but froze when he felt his back hit a wall. The ever lasting panic took over him once more as the Raticate came right up to him, his old, crooked face meeting his.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He said lowly.

"I don't know. If I did, I have nowhere to go now." He tried to look away from the Raticate. But the piercing gaze of the Raticate seemed to go right through him, forcing him to lock eyes with him. The Raticate stared at Noble for a good few more minutes before sighing and speaking once more.

"Child...tell me. What is your name?"

Noble flinched for a brief moment. "Noble..."

"Noble...interesting. Very interesting. I go by many names. But I'm known here as...the Boss." His voice trailed into a low hiss which didn't help Noble's shivering. He still looked at him right in the eyes.

"Wh...wh...what are you gonna do to me?" Noble felt his back against the rock wall as the Boss never left his gaze.

"Nothing. You are still a child. You still have a whole life ahead of you. I just want you to be safe. It's cold and wet out here. Can you return home?"

"No..."

"Then why don't you stay with me?"

Noble's eyes shot open with alarm. "Wh...what?"

"Trust me, young one. You can't stay out here. Where I live it's warm, safe and secure, with plenty of new friends to go around. You have nowhere to go anyway, don't you?"

"N...no."

"Then come with me. I'll keep you safe." A crooked grin from the old Raticate made Noble shiver, but in a way, he was telling the truth. He had nowhere to go. He couldn't go back to his old home because of the humans that invaded. He's cold, wet and alone. Surely staying with him wouldn't hurt too much?

"I...I guess so."

"Excellent. Now, come with me. Stay close." He turned around and looked back, and for a few moments Noble didn't dare move. But he had made a deal. He couldn't break it now. Not when he had promised this to him. Was this even a good idea? He hardly knew the old Raticate. But he seemed to be telling the truth, and ever since he had to ran away Noble truly had nowhere to go.

After all, what could possibly go wrong if he stayed?

So he ran after the Raticate, staying close, as the rain fell all around them. And if Noble had knew what he was getting himself into sooner, maybe he wouldn't have accepted the deal at all.


	3. The Dens

Raindrops fell from the sky above, still pelting both Noble and the boss Raticate. The ground below felt damp, and Noble shivered a bit, still in fear over what had happened. Memories replayed in his mind over and over again; the humans, his parents, and then...

The old Raticate in front of him turned back briefly to look at him, which did not help Noble's shivering. "We're almost there." His voice was still low, and Noble could've sworn it cracked a bit.

"Where exactly are we going?" Noble's small voice replied.

"We are going to my home."

"But what is your home like?"

"It's a wonderful place, Noble. You'll love it."

Noble looked at the Raticate, unsure. But he had made this deal. He couldn't refuse now. He continued to follow the Raticate, until he eventually saw a type of cave up ahead. The Boss entered the cave, and Noble meekly followed. There was a hole in the ground, and he stared down at it, curious.

"Just follow me." The Boss spoke, before going down into the hole which lead to the inky darkness below. Seeing the darkness which seemed to be never ending, Noble hesitated a bit. Was this a good idea...? No! He had to stop thinking that this wasn't a good idea! He made this deal, he can't break it! He nervously stepped into the hole, and his vision quickly became cloaked in darkness which seemed to intensify the more he went down.

"Boss?!" Noble chirped, trying to see if he could hear him through the darkness. And sure enough, his voice echoed throughout the tunnels, which seemed to make the already scary tunnels even scarier.

"Just keep going until you see the lights."

"The lights...?" Noble's voice had a tiny tinge of hope. There were lights down here? He continued to go down, trying to see a tiny flicker of light. But he couldn't see anything. It was so dark. "Where are the lights?!"

"Keep going down!" The sudden shift in the Boss' voice from calm and reserved to seemingly screaming made Noble jump. He whimpered a bit, before continuing to go into the darkness. He wasn't sure how long had passed before he saw something ahead in the distance. Noble's eyes widened upon seeing what it was.

"It...it's the light!" He ran toward the light...and promptly lost his footing as he was running down and tripped. He screamed as he tumbled down to the bottom of the tunnels, his leek weapon landing right beside him. He could feel warmth from above him, the light he was running towards to.

Groaning, Noble's eyes opened and he looked up. A series of flaming torches lit a hallway that was right in front of him. He forced himself to stand up, take his weapon, then walk toward the flaming torches that made up the hallway. "Boss?" He whispered, his voice tiny.

But there was no response. Noble continued to walk down the hallway, the ground below him surprisingly solid. Multiple hallways spread out everywhere, and he could occasionally hear footsteps run around him. A few Rattata and Raticate poked their head out of the hallways and some other holes, gazing down at the stranger with piercing eyes. This had to be a Rattata den. He wasn't that surprised, given the Boss being a Raticate, but seeing all the Rattata and Raticate staring him down with an almost judging look made him feel uneasy.

He could hear some of them mutter to themselves, and the whispers made him feel even more uneasy. What was there that he could do? He couldn't do anything about it. This is what he wanted; a place to stay after being chased away from his old home. Ahead he could see some kind of massive room, dimly lit by the torches around it.

And upon him entering the room, he could feel himself slow down. Multiple Rattata and Raticate stood around the room, their eyes fixated on Noble as he entered. They seemed to be everywhere. There were several hallways on the top which they looked down upon him from. Thousands of eyes were staring him down, judging him with hardened eyes. The Boss was in the centre, and Noble regonised him among the other Raticate easily due to his matted fur.

"Welcome, Noble." His low voice rang out across the room, echoing softly.

The Rattata and Raticate began to whisper to themselves, but one flick of the tail from the Boss was enough to silence them all. He then turned to address the crowd. "This child is going to be staying with us." He spoke.

The mutters started up almost all at once. Noble shivered, wondering what they were saying. "Everyone, please give him good wishes during the time he stays with us. He'll become a great member of one of us." The crowd nodded, before staring down Noble once more. All the eyes staring at him made him feel uncomfortable, but he tried to shake that feeling off. But it wasn't working well.

"Wh...what am I going to do here?" Noble asked.

The Boss turned to give a crooked look at Noble. "What do you want to do?"

"Uh..." Noble looked around, the crowd almost expecting a response from him. "G...get stronger. I wasn't strong enough to protect my parents." He spoke quickly.

Hearing that, the Boss smiled. "Alright. You want to get stronger?"

"Y...yes."

"Then I will train you. You will gain unmistakable strength. You will gain more power than you ever could've wanted in your old home. And I will be there to guide you and teach you how to get as strong as you can. Soon you won't be weak any more. You will be the strongest warrior that we can ever dream of. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Training begins tomorrow. Go get some sleep. You've had a long day." The Boss then turned to the crowd of Rattata and Raticate, and nodded at them, a signal that the meeting was over. The crowd then all left through different tunnels, and Boss and Noble exited the way they came.

"You'll sleep here." The Boss pointed to a nest of leaves in one of the dens. "I'll sleep beside you." He entered the den and curled up in one of the leaf nests. He flicked his ear at Noble, signalling him to enter the den as well. Noble entered the den and sat down in a nest of leaves beside him.

"Go to sleep." That was the last thing the Boss said before he lowered his head and fell asleep. Noble watched him fall asleep, before turning to gaze up at the roof. All was silent. The boss Raticate was sleeping soundly beside him, but Noble's eyes were half open and tired. He was worn out after everything that happened today. He wanted to sleep, but thoughts kept him awake.

'Why did you accept to come here?'

'Isn't it obvious, Noble? You're weak. You couldn't save your parents from being captured.'

'N...no! I'm not...I'm not weak! I came here because I wanted to get stronger so I could protect everyone I love! I couldn't protect my parents, I can still protect my friends!'

He blinked, and looked down with a small whimper. Was he really that weak?...no. He made a promise. He would get stronger. He would get strong to protect those he loves.

He's always been a bit timid. Ever since he hatched he was a bit shy, always hiding behind the comfort of his parents. But with them not around anymore, he had to fend for himself. And that lead him to discovering the Raticate dens. And now he's going to live there there and get stronger every day.

Soon he would no longer be known as timid and weak. One day he'll be known as a hero. A hero that'll always be there for the people and Pokemon of this island.


	4. Unmistakable Strength

When Noble woke up he couldn't tell whether it was day or night at first. The dens were underground, it was hard to tell what time it was. He groaned as he stood up, taking a hold of his leek weapon and scanning the area until he saw the Boss. "Is...is the sun in the sky?"

"Yes. I can tell through my fur."

"What..."

"I can sense change in the air in my fur. I thought most Pokemon could do that."

"I didn't know..." Noble looked down, remembering the events from yesterday. "What is gonna happen today?"

"You said you'd get stronger. So I am going to train you. You will get stronger than you could've imagined."

Noble blinked, not daring to break his gaze away from the Boss. "Are...are we going to train?"

"Of course. How else would you get strong?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. You want to protect those you love, don't you?"

"Y...yes."

"Then you need to go and do some training. And I'll be your mentor."

"What are we going to do...?"

"First, we need to go outside. There's more room out there than in here." He turned around and exited the den, before turning to Noble and flicking his ears, signalling him to follow him.

"Are we gonna eat?" Noble asked.

"Eventually."

"What do we eat here?"

"Whatever we bring back."

"What do you bring back?"

"Mostly berries."

Noble gazed up at the Raticate, his old eyes unflinching as the duo walked through the hallways and into the tunnel which lead into dens. Noble quickly realised it was much harder to climb up the tunnel than down it. The inky darkness consumed the two, but it didn't seem as bad with the sun in the sky. Looking up, Noble could see the faint glimpse of sunrise at the top.

Eventually, Noble broke out of the hole and into the cave which lead to the tunnel. He gasped, breathing in the fresh air after spending a whole night underground. The Boss exited the cave and looked to his left, then right, before turning back to Noble and nodding.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Train. You see that weapon you're carrying?" The Boss pointed to the leek weapon which Noble was holding.

"Y...yes."

"Use it."

"On what?"

"Me. I am your mentor, after all."

Noble hesitated for a few moments, stepping back a bit. The Boss' voice spoke out again, but it seemed to be more impatient if anything. "Don't you want to get strong? Don't you want to protect those you love?"

"Yes..."

"Then attack!" The shouting made Noble flinch, but his eyes opened with a type of determination. Taking a running start, he grabbed his weapon and swung it as hard as he could, and was surprised by how much the Boss was flung back.

"You...you alright?!" Noble's voice was edged with panic.

The old Raticate stood up, his powerful gaze piercing right through Noble. "I've taken much worse. I still have some fight left within me. I may be old but I can still fight. That was a good blow."

"Thanks..." Noble looked down. He hadn't done something like that before. Something he'd never normally do. Was this determination to get strong really so powerful? He didn't want to be known as weak, but maybe if he was just a bit stronger he could've fought off those humans, then Noble's parents would never have been captured.

"Now...it's my turn to fight." And then the Boss pounced right onto Noble, pinning him to the ground. Noble gasped, not expecting the sudden attack, and he found himself unable to move. His eyes were panicked as he gazed right up at the Boss, and his tail flicked with anticipation. He must've realised how scared he was because shortly after he got off him, allowing Noble to get a gasp of breath, grab his weapon, then gaze right at him.

"Always keep your guard up or else things like that will happen." He growled lowly, and Noble found himself nodding in reply.

"I'm sorry..." Noble whispered.

"Noble, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes there is! I'm too weak for my own good!"

"That's why you're training alongside me to get stronger."

"I'm...I'm a coward." He flinched upon admitting that. The Boss blinked, before approaching Noble and sitting down beside him. "It's because of my weakness that my parents got captured. I...I feel so weak..." He could feel tears well up as he turned to look at the Boss, his anguished look meeting his old, crooked face. "I'm a coward!"

"Noble, that's not true." Noble could feel the Raticate's tail wrap around his body, as if he was trying to comfort him. "If you need to get strong, you need to stop being a coward. You cry easily. You panic easily. I learned that from the short time we've spend together."

"I don't cry...!"

"You are crying right now." Noble knew he was telling the truth and he shut his eyes in pain, tears flowing down his face. "Listen, child. You need to face your fears."

Hearing that, Noble gazed up at the Boss. "What..."

"You need to face your fears and fight like a true warrior. Never give up during a battle. If you keep being the weak, meek, cowardly self you are then you will never accomplish your dreams of getting stronger. Do you want that?!"

"No."

"This is why I am training you. I want you to accomplish your dreams."

"Yes." Noble forced himself to not sound afraid.

"You want to protect everyone, don't you?"

"Yes!" Noble's voice hardened.

"Then fight. Fight me and get stronger. Then you'll never be known as weak again." The Raticate's gaze hardened.

For a brief moment, Noble hesitated. Then, he turned back to the Raticate, the tears of cowardice replaced with tears of determination.

"You're right. I'll never be known as weak again."

A few years passed. Noble continued to train alongside the Boss Raticate. And every time he did, he could feel himself getting a bit stronger. Sometimes he had to ask himself if this was a good idea. But in the years that training took, he felt less and less like a coward and more and more like a strong Pokemon.

Eventually the fear inside his heart was gone and was replaced with a sturdy wall around it. He didn't feel afraid anymore. Now he felt like the training had hardened him and turned him into a different Pokemon. The fear in his eyes was replaced with a stern look. And even though the crowd of Rattata and Raticate sometimes stared at him, he didn't mind anymore.

Now he felt like he could truly avenge himself for what he did. But that was only a mere thought he had. If he had known what was going to happen to him in the future...

Because one day Noble was outside of the dens once again. The sun was shining in the sky, and he breathed in the fresh air. "What a day..." He muttered to himself, staring into the greenery in front of him. The breeze flowed through the fields, making the trees sway gently as the grass below him rustled.

He could hear a few footsteps, but they didn't bother him. He just wanted this moment to himself. He just wanted a moment of peace. It gets crowded quickly in the tunnels that lead to the den, and new Rattata arrive every month. Every now and then he allowed himself to go outside, just to get even a tiny bit of comfort.

It felt nice to be on his own for once. But he couldn't leave the dens. They were his home now. However, he still felt guilt. Guilt for what happened to his parents. Guilt for being weak enough for his parents to get captured. Those feelings awoken something inside him, but he couldn't make out what it was...

Was this a desire to fight for the sake of getting strong? Was it a desire to avenge his parents? Suddenly, there was a rustle from a nearby bush, and Noble turned to look. A Rattata burst out of the bushes, shaking itself before it's ears twitched, looking around the area.

Was this a Rattata from the dens? Noble couldn't tell. But something burned up inside him. Something that screamed at him to fight. Something that told him that to avenge his parents he needed to fight in any way he could. He glared at the Rattata, who looked at him, confused. Noble then grabbed his weapon and the Rattata gasped, eyes widening with horror.

The Boss would want him to get stronger, he could at least do this for him. With a cry, Noble swung his weapon right at the Rattata, which struck a pretty powerful blow and flung him to a tree. The Rattata hit the tree and fell down limply, groaning lowly. Eyes showing no remorse, Noble approached the Rattata, who's eyes were half open.

Pinning down the Rattata, Noble glared right at it. The Rattata seemed to be badly weakened from the blow, a small bit of blood running down his head. He must've hit the tree quite hard to cause a wound like that. Grabbing a hold of his weapon, he raised it with the full intention to swing it right on him.

"Noble."

At the sound of the Boss' voice, Noble swung his head toward him. The old Raticate stood there, his eyes emotionless and whiskers twitching. "Let him go."

Noble didn't respond at first. He just glared at him, seemingly angry with him for interrupting him to finish the job? "Are you listening? Let him go." The Boss repeated, and Noble's eyes turned from stoic to horrified. Yes, he wanted to get stronger, but he wouldn't kill for the sake of getting strong! He gazed down at the Rattata, who's half open eyes were seemingly pleading for him to listen to the Boss.

"I'm so sorry..." With that comment, he let out a sigh and stepped off the Rattata. Sensing freedom, he quickly stood up and ran off, stumbling every now and then as he vanished into the bushes. Seeing the little one run off to safety, Noble turned back to the Boss.

"That Rattata always runs off for no reason. Noble, what were you doing?"

"I...I don't know...something took over me and..."

The Boss sighed. "Noble, listen to me. A great warrior doesn't need to kill to win."

"I know that! I guess I was still angry by my parents..."

"No need to take it out on others. You have a good heart, don't you?"

"Y...yes."

"Exactly. Look at how far you've come in the past few years! You're a strong reliable Farfetch'd, and I'm proud of how much I've trained you. Shouldn't you be proud of yourself?"

"I am."

"Good. If you can see that you've changed since the coward you started as when you first arrived here, then that's all you need to know to see how much you've grown."

Noble remembered the time when he arrived in the dens shortly after his parents were captured. And he had to admit, the Boss was right. He had come a long way. He was no longer a coward, now he was a stoic, reliable and strong Pokemon who everyone could look up to and respect.

"Come on, Noble. I'll go and find some food. You go back to the dens." And with that, the Boss sped off into the distance, vanishing behind a bush. Noble nodded, then turned around and went back to the hole in the cave that lead to the tunnel.

Fresh berries greeted Noble as he entered his den. He sat down and decided to eat some, thinking about how long of a day today was. Life was short, but he was willing to make the most of it. After all, he had a home, people who cared about him, and a new him. No longer was he a coward, now he was a whole new Pokemon. And he liked that. He liked that so much...

Eating some of the berries, he heard footsteps behind him. "Noble." It was the Boss, and by the sound of his voice, he was carrying something.

"Hello, Boss, what can I--" Noble started, turning around, but he stopped and froze. His eyes grew as wide as the full moon as he gazed ahead at the Boss. He was carrying something small, purple and yellow, with it's ears, whiskers and tail hanging limply. The Boss stepped forward and placed it gently on the ground. Looking down at the Rattata, Noble felt his heart stop recognising the stained blood that ran down his head. And upon closer inspection, he didn't seem to be breathing at all.

"No..." He whispered, before his voice quickly rose into panic. "No! I...I didn't kill him! I let him go!"

"The wounds you gave him must've been too severe." The Boss shook his head.

"No! I...I couldn't have! I didn't want to kill him so I let him go!" Noble's voice cracked with disbelief.

"He must've succumbed while he was running away. I'm so sorry, Noble." The Boss sat beside Noble and wrapped his tail around him in sympathy. Noble hardly noticed. He was just staring on the floor in horror.

"I killed him."

"It wasn't your fault, Noble. You didn't know that he would end up dead."

"But..." All at once thoughts of his parents flashed into his head, and he remembered the grief he felt when they got captured. Was he feeling the same grief now? "I...I'm so sorry...I didn't think..."

"There was nothing you could've done, Noble. If he wanted to he could've ran back into the den where he'd get actual help. But he chose to run into the forest. But even if he did go into the dens I don't know if he'd still be here."

"But...but..." Noble turned away, his voice trailing into a whimper as he gazed at the still body. He then closed his eyes, at least wanting to give a decent memorial. He felt the Boss shift and step away from him, and when Noble opened his eyes, he saw him pick up the Rattata's body.

"I'll bury him outside. He should have a good burial place."

"What can I do...?"

"I don't know. Continue eating? Get some sleep? Arceus if I know. That's up to you." He then exited the den, leaving Noble all alone. He didn't move for a few moments, still trying to let everything that just happened progress in his mind, before eventually turning to eat a few of the berries.

For the first time since arriving here he felt complete grief. Grief over everything that's happened. Yes, Rattata and Raticate have died during his time he stayed with them, and he did mourn alongside everyone else. But something about this death made him feel so guilty. Guilty over the knowledge that he felt like he did this.

Whimpering softly, he continued to eat the berries, pain, guilt and grief still wrecking his mind before slowly spreading and consuming his whole body.


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy this is actually the second to last chapter  
> fun  
> also just a little heads up, this chapter has quite a brutal death in it  
> so uh  
> yea

That evening Noble hardly felt like sleeping. Tiredness was gripping his body, but he didn't feel like sleeping. He just lay awake, the thoughts of everything that happened entering and exiting his mind. The Rattata he attacked, then the same Rattata lying motionless in the den.

He killed him. No matter what anyone said he killed him. He did the one thing he didn't want to do and ended up taking a life. Noble's eyes closed with pain as he remembered everything that had happened. It was too unfair. All he wanted was a happy life, but his life had been falling apart over and over. First his timidness, then his parents, and now this...

He opened his eyes again, a sigh escaping him as he lay in the nest of leaves, trying to at least find it within him to go to sleep. But he couldn't. He either wasn't tired or pain gripped at his body, and Noble knew it was the latter. He closed his eyes again, trying to at least get a little bit of sleep...

...but suddenly, a new noise sparked up that made him jolt awake. Footsteps. He heard footsteps all the time in the dens, but he hadn't heard so many in one place. Peeking out of the den, Noble's eyes widened seeing a large amount--presumably the whole colony--of Rattata and Raticate run down the hallway. Where could they be going? Looking in the direction they were going, Noble could see they were heading into the room where he was first introduced to everyone.

His eyes got lit up with curiosity. What was going on? Something had to be going on to make them run like that. He waited until he was absolutely certain that every Rattata and Raticate had gone. Then he exited the den and stared ahead. There seemed to be a large crowd ahead, and he could've sworn he heard the Boss' voice as well.

He began to walk. He began to walk toward the room. The Boss' voice became clearer and clearer the more he found himself getting closer to the room.

"...pitiful, isn't it? It's a shame we have to do this, isn't it?"

'What...' Noble stopped when he was right outside the room and pressed himself against a wall, listening to the conversation. He could hear several mutters from the other Rattata and Raticate as the Boss spoke.

"You all know the plan. Get him here. Then, kill him."

Noble's eyes widened with shock. Kill him? Kill who?! He stopped leaning against the wall and poked his head out toward the entrance of the room, gazing upon the crowd of Rattata and Raticate, and he could easily regonise the Boss among them due to his matted, grey streaked fur.

"He was foolish. Accepting this offer. It's a good thing he doesn't know about this."

"If he found out now he'd be dead!" One Rattata yelled out.

"We're not going to kill him right away, settle down." The Boss then turned back to the crowd, sporting his trademark crooked grin. "Go. Find Noble. Then, bring him here, and we can kill him."

"What?!" Noble shrieked, not caring about the fact that he'd get exposed. All at once thousands of eyes turned to stare right at him, the Boss staring as well. The Boss got a look of shock which Noble instantly knew was a fake look.

"N...Noble!" The Boss spoke. "What are you doing here?! Get to sleep!"

"You..." Noble's voice broke. "You want to..."

"Noble, it's not what it sounds like!" The Boss ran up to Noble. "Go to sleep. We'll discuss this tomorrow."

"No!" Noble's eyes flashed with betrayal. "You want to kill me?!"

"It's not like--" The Boss started.

"Ugh, he knows! Just admit it!" The same Rattata that yelled earlier hissed. The Boss turned to her and gave her a longing look, before lowering his head. He turned back to Noble, his eyes open, but they had a strange flash of malice in them. Noble stepped back a bit.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything." The same crooked grin had formed into a type of maniacal smile. Noble watched him, fear replacing the hardness he normally had in his eyes. "We tricked you. We deceived you. You turned out to be naive, just like the others."

"Others...?"

"Yes. Before you, there were other Pokemon. Other Pokemon who wanted a goal in life. So I took them in. And at the end of it all..." Noble saw his teeth flash. "We killed them." The Boss then slowly walked up to Noble. "You're next."

Noble felt his heart drop upon hearing that. "Wh..."

"Oh, Noble, you really are a coward."

"You lied to me?!" Noble choked, sounding more hurt if anything.

"I'm surprised you didn't get suspicious earlier."

"Everything you ever told me was a lie?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I trusted you!"

"You really are foolish, then."

"I trusted you to help me get stronger and this is how you repay me?!"

"Noble, listen." The Boss smirked once again. "We were going to kill you anyway." Noble felt himself shiver as the Boss stepped closer to him, until he was practically locking eyes with him. "And let me admit something else." He leaned into Noble, and the voice he heard made him shiver more with fear. But it didn't help the effect of what he said next.

"The Rattata you 'killed' yesterday?"

"Wh...what about him...?"

"You didn't kill him. I did."

"What..." Noble's voice choked with horror, his blood freezing.

"Yes. I killed him. When he ran off and I said I'd go and find food, I lied. I was going to kill him anyway. So I followed his scent until I found him. He was all alone, shivering and helpless, he couldn't stand a chance. So I dropped a rock on his head. And because of the wounds you already inflicted on him, he died instantly. And like I said; I was going to kill him in the future anyway."

The blood that was already frozen felt colder than frostbite as Noble heard the Boss admit that. The Boss stepped back, the maniacal grin still sporting his face. "You're going to die, Noble. Right here. Right now." And then he suddenly sprang up and pounced right onto Noble, making him cry out and drop his leek weapon. He looked up, petrified, as he saw the Boss' teeth flash.

"N...no!" Summoning all of his strength, Noble hauled the Boss off him, before grabbing his weapon. The Boss didn't seem fazed, he just glared at Noble. "Come on, then. Show me what you've learned."

"Everything you ever taught me was a lie!"

"But didn't I train you to get strong?"

"Yes! But I'm not like you! I'm not a traitor!"

"Prove it!" The Boss shrieked, making another leap for Noble, who nimbly dodged and struck with his weapon. The Boss got flung again, but he landed perfectly on his feet. A few mutters rose up from the crowd of Rattata and Raticate, and Noble wasn't sure whether they were praising him or the Boss.

The Boss ran up to Noble and attempted to score a bite onto his throat, but Noble blocked with his weapon, right before the Boss leapt up for another attempt. And because Noble was unprepared, this attempt worked. Noble choked out, feeling the teeth rake his throat and he could feel the blood run down. Taking a brief moment to pause, the Boss ran up and scored another blow with his teeth.

The crowd's mutters started to get louder. Noble just gasped in pain, blood running down his body and hitting the ground below. "How are you not dead?!" The Boss snarled. "Everyone else died quickly! How are you not bleeding out?!"

"I...I don't know..." Noble choked out. He hadn't felt this weak since his parents got captured. Was he about to lose his life like how he lost his chance to save his parents?

"You're tough, kid. I'll give you that. But this ends now!" He ran up to Noble and sprang up, teeth bared, sharp and dangerous. "Die already!" He shrieked at a voice loud enough to shake the room.

Forcing himself to stand, Noble felt fear take over his body as he saw the Raticate spring toward him. Was this it? 'No! Noble, you can't lose yourself like how you lost your parents!'

He grabbed his leek weapon as hard as he could, and he could've sworn he felt something arise within himself. Growling, he turned to the Raticate sailing toward him, then let out a cry as he swung the leek overhead, the leek glowing red as he did so.

'Brutal Swing?!' Noble hardly had time to react because a shrill screech echoed from above. Something red fell from the sky. And then Noble heard a thud from beside him. Another screech echoed throughout the room before breaking off into a choking sound. Turning around to the source of the screech, Noble felt his body get colder than frostbite for the second time.

Lying on the ground, the Boss writhed in agony. A massive rip was from his throat to his tail, and blood poured everywhere, staining the ground. Noble's eyes shot open in horror as he realised what he had done.

'My Brutal Swing...it ripped him open...Arceus, no!'

He turned to the crowd of Rattata and Raticate. Their eyes were wide, and a few were muttering to each other. Noble turned to his leek weapon, which was stained and red with blood. Finally, he turned to the Boss, who was still writhing in agony on the ground, blood pooling out of the massive rip on his body. Panic took over him as he spoke.

"Boss, I...I'm so sorry! I didn't want this!"

The Boss's eyes turned to look at him, and his mouth opened as if he was going to say something. But it quickly broke off into another series of chokes. There was nothing Noble could do, and he knew that. There was nothing that anyone could do. All what everyone could do was stare at the Raticate, his groans of agony slowly fading away.

The blood continued to pour out of the rip. The Boss' chest heaved once more, before his breath faded into the air. His tail twitched once, then he was still.

Noble gazed at the body, horrified. He killed him. It wasn't like the Rattata incident because the Boss was the one who killed the Rattata. This time he really, truly, killed someone. He turned to the crowd of Rattata and Raticate, who's eyes were fixed on Noble. Thousands of eyes were staring right at him, thousands of eyes with a look that Noble couldn't describe. Anger? Horror? Whatever they were feeling, they had an emotionless stare in them. And Noble half expected them to all leap right at him, tearing him apart into little pieces.

And with that thought, the thought that the crowd could leap onto him and maul him, he did the only thing he could think of doing.

He ran.


	6. Crystella

He ran.

He ran across the hallway, turning back in case the crowd were chasing him. He could just make out their figures in the room behind him. They didn't seem to be following him. But panic and paranoia took over his body, which forced him to keep running. His feathers and leek weapon were still stained with blood, but he had to keep running.

Eventually, he stopped in front of the tunnel which lead to the surface. He could just imagine the footsteps following behind him, the screeches from the crowd of Rattata and Raticate as they had one thought; to avenge the Boss and kill Noble. The fear taking over his body, he forced himself up the tunnel and broke out into clear daylight.

The sudden sunlight blinded Noble for a moment, but he shook it off and ran away from the cave, desperate to get as far away from the place as possible. He knew he wouldn't be allowed back, but all what he could care about now was just getting a chance to survive.

He looked back, trying to see if the crowd was still following him...and he suddenly screamed when the ground vanished beneath him. Water suddenly took over his vision, and before he knew it he had broken out, gasping for breath. He hadn't seen a nearby river in front of him and had fell into it.

Gasping as he struggled out, he turned back to the river, the faint trails of blood running down. At least now he and his leek were clean, no one would suspect that he just killed someone. A low groan escaped him as he shook himself dry, before holding onto his leek and taking in the surroundings around him.

A town seemed to be near...a town with what looked like two houses, some type of lab, an a blue building. Curiosity taking over him, he decided to approach the town. It seemed to be empty for the most part, and he could occasionally hear the chirps of bird Pokemon. But where exactly was this town? How far did he run? No...he couldn't go back. Would they even want him back in the dens after they saw him kill their own boss?

He turned back behind him, just to see if someone was following him. If someone, just by some dumb chance, had followed Noble all this way. If that someone was a Rattata or a Raticate from the dens. If that was the case, he'd be--

"Ow--hey!"

"What--"

Noble spun his head around, gasped, then went back a few paces. On the ground, a small, white, larval Pokemon shook itself. It let out a groan before turning to Noble, eyes blazing with fury.

"Uh...I'm so sorry! I didn't see--"

"You didn't see?!" It sounded like a young female.

"No, I--"

"You didn't see?! How could you not have seen me?! Dumb bird!"

Noble blinked. He hadn't seen a Snom with a fiery attitude like that before. "Listen, I'm so sorry, I didn't--"

"Stop saying you didn't see me, you dumb bird! Of course you must've seen me, I was right in front of you!"

"But I--"

"You are an idiot! A complete and total--"

"Stop interrupting me!"

The Snom's glare of pure hatred was still there. "Listen. I'm so sorry. I truly didn't see you."

"Whatever." The Snom just turned away. "I don't need your pitiful comments anyway. I manage just fine on my own."

Noble just blinked. He truly hadn't seen a Snom like that before. "You aware that you're being a bit of a bully?"

"So what?" She almost seemed to be mocking him. "This happens to everyone who messes with me!"

"You're a child."

"And?! What are you?!"

"...older than you."

"Whatever!" She gazed right at Noble. "I can tell from the sheen in your feathers. You're wet!"

"I shook myself dry, but--"

"But you're still wet! Did you fall into a river?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was running."

"And?"

"I was running from people who I thought would kill me."

"Why?"

"Because I..." Noble hesitated. He gazed right into the Snom's eyes, who flickered with impatience.

"Say it!" She practically screamed.

"Because I accidentally killed their boss." For a moment, he thought he saw the light in her eyes morph into amusement. But the hard look quickly came back.

"Woah. That's..."

"I know, I'm sorry..." Noble flinched.

"Why did you kill the boss?"

"Because he was going to kill me. I didn't mean to kill him! I was trying to defend myself!"

"Why was he going to kill you?"

"Why are you asking questions?!"

The two locked eyes. It was the Snom who spoke first. "You know, you've got attitude. A strong sense of power. I can feel it from here. I can feel your strength. Where do you live so you can go back home?"

"I...I don't know."

"You don't know where your home is?!"

"If I did I'm not allowed back."

The Snom looked thoughtful for a moment, before she nodded. "Ever slept in trees?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"I don't know, you can stay with me if you want. Not like I care, I just want you to have a chance."

"What..."

"Look. I live in a tree near here. It's not the most impressive home in the world. But it's something. Why don't you stay with me? I'm a bully, yes, but I'm not heartless."

Noble's eyes widened. Was this stranger who he just met seriously about to let him live with her? The Snom turned to Noble. "Well? Do you have anywhere to go?" She asked. Noble suddenly got flashbacks of when he first met the Boss, when he asked the same question to him. But could he really bring himself to live with her?

"No."

"It's a yes or no question! Do you want to live with me? It's better than sleeping in an open field where you can get attacked by anything! In a tree it's safe."

Noble looked thoughtful for a moment. Surely this wouldn't be too bad? She was just a Snom. She wasn't dangerous compared to the Boss and his sharp teeth and the lies he fed him for all those years. He turned and looked into her eyes once more. "I'll do it."

"Great!" The Snom looked triumphant. "We're gonna be best of friends, me and you. I'll show you where the tree is, if you want."

"Thanks..."

And the two walked together, Noble following the Snom. Was this really a good idea? But after the years of lies that he had been living with in the Boss' dens, he figured he was ready. He figured he was ready for a new change. After all, who knows what could happen?

"...oh yeah. Name?"

"What?"

"What's your name, stupid?!"

"Oh! My name...it's Noble."

"Noble...interesting. I'm Crystella."

"Crystella...despite your...personality...I hope we can get along."

"You know what? Me too."

And Noble and Crystella headed off into the forest, where Noble found a calming wave of relief wash over him. Yes...maybe he could start fresh. Maybe he could live with a new change. Maybe he could be a better Pokemon than the Boss ever wanted him to be.

After all...what's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha maybe something like malachite am I right  
> so yea...my first completed fic in AO3! whoooo  
> that was fun to do, tbh I had this backstory in my mind for a month now and I wanted to write about it  
> I do plan on doing that other fanfic I mentioned at the beginning of the story so  
> keep an eye out for that


End file.
